50 Sombras De Fate
by alrx52fatenano
Summary: ¿Puede su relación trascender la pasión física? ¿Nanoha se encontrara así misma sometiéndose al auto indulgente Maestro? Y si lo hace, ¿Seguirá amado lo que encuentre?
1. Chapter 1

Cuando la estudiante de literatura Nanoha Steele-Takamachi es obligada a entrevistar al exitoso y joven Fate grey-Harlaown para la revista de su escuela, ella lo encuentra atractivo, enigmático e intimidante. Convencida de que su entrevista salió mal, intenta sacar a grey fuera de su mente, hasta que el aparece en la tienda de las afueras de la ciudad en donde ella trabaja a tiempo parcial.

La mundana e inocente de nanoha , se sorprende al notar que ella quiere a este hombre y cuando el le advierte que se mantenga alejada ,solo aumenta su desesperación por estar cerca de el. Incapaz de resistirse a la belleza, ingenio y espíritu independiente de nanoha, fate admite que la desea, pero en sus propios términos.

Impresionada pero emocionada por los singulares gustos eróticos de fate, nanoha duda por todas las trampas del éxito- su negocio multinacional, su gran riqueza, su amada familia adoptiva-, fate es un hombre(hermafrodita con cuerpo de hombre ) atormentado por demonios y consumado por la necesidad de controlar. Cuando la pareja se embarca en una relación apasionada, física y atrevida, nanoha aprende mas acerca de sus propios deseos oscuros, así como también fate grey harlaown escondido del escrutinio publico.

¿Puede su relación trascender la pasión física? ¿Nanoha se encontrara así misma sometiéndose al auto indulgente Maestro? Y si lo hace, ¿ seguirá amando lo que encuentre?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Funzo el ceño con frustacion hacia mi misma frente al espejo. Maldito sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta y maldita sea Hayate Kavangh-Hagami por estar enferma y someterme a esta terribel experencia. Deberia estar estudiando para mis examenes finales, que son la proxima semana, sin embargo, aqui estoy, intentando cepillar mi cabello para que luzca controlado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. No debo dormir con le cabello mojado. Recitando este maltrata varias veces, intento, una vez mas, tenerlo bajo control con el cepillo . Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación, y miro a la pálida chica con el cabello castaño y ojos azules demasiado grandes para su rostro devolviéndome la mirada, y me rindo. Mi única opción es dominar mi caprichoso cabello con una cola de caballo y esperar que luzca semi presentable.

Hayate es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy, de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir a la gripe. Por lo tanto, no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado de hacer, con algún magnate mega-industrial del que jamás he oído hablar, para el periódico escolar. así que me he ofrecido voluntaria. Tengo exámenes finales con los que quemarme las pestañas, un ensayo que terminar, y se supone que vaya a trabajar esta tarde, pero no, hoy tengo que conducir doscientos sesenta y cinco kilómetros hacías el centro el Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático Gerente General de Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. Como un excepcional empresario, y muy importante benefatorio de una universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente precioso -mucho mas precioso que el mío- pero le ha concedido una entrevista a Hayate. Una verdadera oportunidad, me dice ella. Maldita sean sus actividades extracurriculares.

Hayate esta acurrucada en el sofá, en la sala

-Nanoha, lo lamento. Me tomo nueve meses conseguir esta entrevista. Tomara otros seis meses volver a programarla, y ambas nos habremos graduado para entonces. Como editora, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor- me ruega Hayate con su áspera y adolorida voz. Como lo hace? Incluso enferma, se ve picara y hermosa, con el cabello rubio fresa en su lugar y los ojos verdes brillantes, anuqué ahora estén rojos y llorosos. Ignoro mi punzada de simpatía inoportuna.

-Por supuesto que iré, Hayate. Deberías regresar a la cama. Quieres algo de Nyquil o Tylenol?

-Nyquil, por favor. Aquí están las preguntas y mi mini grabadora. Solo presiona "Grabar" aquí. Haz notas, lo transcribiré todo. -No se nada de el - murmuro, intentando fallando en suprimir mi creciente pánico.

-Las preguntas te ayudaran, Ve. Es un largo camino. No quiero que llegues tarde.

-De acuerdo, me voy. Regresa a la cama. Te hice algo de sopa para que calientes mas tarde.-La miro fijamente, con carriño. Solo por ti, Hayate, haría esto.

-Lo hare. Buena suerte. Y gracias, Nanoha... como de costumbre, eres mi salvavidas.

Recogiendo mi cartera, le sonrió irónicamente, luego salgo directo al auto. No puedo creer que haya dejado a Hayate convencerme de esto. Pero entonces Hayate puede convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Sera una periodista excepcional. Es elocuente, fuerte, persuasiva, argumentativa, hermosa... y es mi amiga mas, mas querida.

Loa caminos están despejados cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington hacia Portland y la Interestatal. Es temprano, y no tengo que estar en seattle hasta las dos de la tarde. Afortunadamente, Hayate me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK deportivo. No estoy segura de que Wanda, mi Viejo VW Beetle, conseguiría hacer el trayecto a tiempo. Oh, conducir el Mercedes es divertido, y los kilómetros se desvanecen cuando piso el acelerador al máximo.

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del Sr. Grey. Es un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, con cristales curvados y acero, una fantasía arquitectónica utilitaria, con las palabras "Grey House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Faltan quince minutos para las dos cuando llego, enormemente aliviada de no llegar tarde camino hacia el enorme- y francamente intimidante- vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca.

Detrás del solido escritorio de arenisca, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente. Esta usando la chaqueta grisácea camisa blanca mas nítidas que algunas vez he visto. Se ve inmaculada.

-Estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Grey. Soy Nanoha Steele Tak. representando a Hayate Kavanagh Yam.

-Discúlpeme por un momento, Srta. Steele - Ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo. Estoy empezando a desear haber pedido prestado uno de los blazer formales de Hayate en lugar de usar mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto mi única falda, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un suéter azul. Para mi, esto es inteligente. Pongo una de las negras de mi cabello tras mi oreja mientras pretendo que ella no me intimida.

-Se espera a la Srta. Kavanagh. Firme aquí por favor, Srta. Steel. Use el ultimo ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso numero veinte.- Me sonríe amablemente, divertida sin duda, mientras firmo.

Me entrega un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra "VISITANTE" estampada muy firmemente en el frente. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. Sin duda es obvio que solo estoy de visita. No encajo qui, en absoluto. Nada cambia, suspiro para mis adentros. Agradeciéndole, camino hacia la zona de ascensores mas allá de los dos hombres de seguridad que están mas inteligentemente vestidos que yo con sus trajes negros bien confeccionados. El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad al limite hacia el piso numero veinte. Las puertas se abren y estoy en otro gran vestíbulo, de nuevo, de cristal, acceso y arenisca blancas. Me veo frente a otros escritorios de arenisca y otra joven rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro, se levanta para saludarme.

-Señorita Steele, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor?-señala a una zona de espera con sillas de cuero blanco.

Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con paredes de vidrio y una mesa de madera oscura igualmente espaciosa, rodeada con al menos veinte sillas a juego. Mas allá de ellas, hay una ventana que va desde el piso hasta el techo con una vista del cielo de seattle que deja ver toda la ciudad hacia el Sound. Es una vista sorprendente y estoy momentáneamente paralizada por el. Wow

Me siento, rebusco los preguntas de mi cartera las reviso, maldiciendo para mis adentros a Hayate por no darme una corta biografía. Ni se nada de este hombre al que estoy entrevistar. El podría tener noventa o treinta años. Las incertidumbre es mortificante y mis nervios vuelven a la superficie, poniéndome inquieta. Nunca he estado cómoda con las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión grupal en la que me puedo sentar inadvertidamente en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Para se honesta, prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una clásica novela británica, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus. No sentada y retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra.

Pongo los ojos en blanco para mi misma. Cálmate, Steele. Juzgando por el edificio, que es demasiado frio y moderno, presumo que Grey esta en sus cuarenta: delgado, bronceado y rubio para encajar con el resto del personal.

Otra elegante rubia impecablemente vestida sale de una gran puerta a la derecha. Que es lo que sucede con todas las rubias inmaculadas? Esto parece Stanford. Respirando hondo, me pongo de pie. -¿Señorita steel?-pregunta la ultima rubia.

-Si-grazno, y me aclaro la garganta-si-Eso sonó mas seguro

-EL Sr. Grey la vera en un momento. Puedo tomar su chaqueta?

-Oh, por favor.-Lucho para quitarme la chaqueta.

-¿Le han ofrecido algún refresco?

-Um...no.-Oh,Dios,¿La Rubia Numero Uno esta en problemas?

La Rubia Numero Dos frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a la joven mujer detrás del escritorio.

-¿Le gustaría te, café, agua?-pregunta, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mi

-Un vaso de agua. Gracias-murmuro.

-Olivia, por favor tráele a la Srta. Steele un vaso de agua-Su voz se severa. Olivia se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle tras una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-Mis disculpas, Srta. Steele, Olivia es nuestra nueva interna. Por favor, siéntese. El Sr. Grey la vera en cinco minutos.

Olivia regresa con un vaso de agua helada.

-Aquí tiene, Srta. Steele.

-Gracias.

La Rubia Numero Dos camina hacia el gran escritorio, sus tacones haciendo eco en el piso de arenisca. Se sienta y ambas continúan con su trabajo.

Tal vez el Sr. Grey insiste en que todas sus empleadas sean rubias. Me estoy preguntando ociosamente si eso es legal, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre afroamericano alto, atractivo, elegantemente vestido y con cortas rastas sale. Definitivamente me he puesto la ropa equivocada.

El se da la vuelta y dice a través de la puerta:-Golf, esta semana Grey.

No escucho la respuesta. El se da la vuelta, me ve, y sonríe sus oscuros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Olivia ha saltado de su silla y llamado el ascensor. Parece lucirse al saltar de su asiento. Esta mas nerviosa que yo!

-Buenas tardes, señoritas-dice el mientras sale por la puerta deslizante.

-El Sr. Grey la vera ahora, Srta. Steele. Puede pasar-dice la Rabia Numero Dos. Me pongo de pie temblorosamente, intentado suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, abandono mi vaso de agua y me abro pasa hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta.

-No necesita tocar, solo entre.-Ella sonríe amablemente.

Empujo la puerta para abrirla y ...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO

Entro a trompicones, tropezandome con mis propiso pies y cayendo de cabeza dentro de la oficina.

¡Mierda yo y mis doe pies izquierdos! Estoy sobre manos y rodillas en el unbral de la oficina del Sr. Grey y amable manos estan rodeandome, ayudandome a ponerme de pie. Estoy avergonzada, maldita sea mi torpeza. Tengo que armarme de valor para levartar la mirada. Diod mio, el es tan joven.

-Señorita Kavanagh-yam.-Extiende una mano con largos dedos hacia mi una vez estoy de Fate Grey-Harlaown.¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaria sentarse?

Tan jovel... y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, esta vestido con un fino traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, rebelde cabello ribio e intensos, brillantes y misteriosos ojos rojos rubi que me observan sagazmente. Me toma un momento encontrar mi voz.

-Um... de hecho... - murmuro. Si este tipo esta en sus treinta entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida, pongo mi mano en la suya y nos damos un apreton. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, sineto un raro y excitante hormigueo recorriendome. Aparto mi mano aprusuradamente, avergonzada. Debe ser la estatica. Parpadeo repidamente, mis pestañas igualando el ritmo de mi corazon-. La -yam esta indispuesta, asi que me envio a mi. Espero que no le moleste, Sr. Grey.

-¿Y usted en?-Su voz es calida, posiblemente divertida, pero es dificil saberlo por lo impasible de su expresion. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero mas que eso, cortes.

-Nanoha Steele-takam. Estoy estudiando Literatura Inglesa con Hayat, um... Hayate... um la Srta. Kavanagh, en la Washington State.

-Ya veo - dice simplemente. Creo que veo el fantasma de una sonrisa en su expresion, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Le gustaria tomar asiento?- Me señala el sofa de cuero blanco con forma de "L".

Su oficina es demasiado grande para solo un homdre. Frente a las ventanas que van desde el piso hasta el techo, hay un enorme escritori moderno de madera oscura en el que seis personas podrian comer comodamente. Hace juego con la mesa de cafe junto al sofa. Todo lo demas es blanco: el techo, los pisos y las paderes, exepto aquella junto a la puerta en la que cuelga un mosaico de pequeñas pinturas, treinta y seis de ellas arregladas formando un cuadro. Son exquisitas, una serie de objetos mundanos y olvidados pintados con detalles tan preciosos que lucen como fotogarfisa. Pustas juntas, son impresionantes.

-Un artista Local. Trouton.-dice Grey cuando atrapa mi mirada.

-Son adorable. Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario -murmuro, distraida por el y por las pinturas. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me obsreva atentamente.

-No podria estar mas de acuerdo, Srta. Steele - responde, su voz es suave y por alguna razon inexplicable, me encuentro a mi misma sonrojadome.

Fuera de las pinturas, el resto de la oficina es fria, limpia y clinica. Me pregunto si eso refleja la personalidad del Adonis que se hunde con gracia en una de las sillas de cuero blanco frente a mi. Sacudo la cabeza, alterada por la direccion que toman mis pensamientos, y recupero las pruguntas de Hayate de mi cartera. Despues, pongo la mini grabadoray soy tan torpe, que la dejo caer dos veces en la mesa de cafe enfrente de mi.

El Sr. Grey co dice nada, esperando pacientemente -espero- mientras yo me averguenza y me pongo mas nerviosa. Cuando me armo de valor para mirarlo, el me esta observando, una mano relajada contra su regazo y la otra ahuecando su barbilla, deslizando su largo dedo indice a traves de sus labios. Creo que esta intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

\- Lo lamento -trtamudeo-. No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-Tomese todo el tiempo que necesite, Srta. Steele -dice el

-¿Le molesta si grabo sus respuesta?

-Despues de que se ha tomado tantas molestias poniendo la grabadora, ¿me preguntas ahora?

Me sonrojo. ¿Se esta burlando? Eso espero. Parpadeo hacia el, insegura de que decir y creo que le doy lastima por que cede. -No , no me molesta.

-¿Hayate, quiero decir, la Srta Kavanagh-yama, le explico para que era la entrevista?

-Si. Para que aparezca en la publicacion de la graduacion del periodico escolar dado que sere quien confiera los diplomas en la ceremonia de graduacion de este año.

¡Oh! Esta so noticias nuevas para mi y estoy temporalmente preocupada po el pensamiento de que alguien no muncho mayor que yo -de acuerdo, quizas seis años o algo asi, y bien, mega exitoso, pero aun asi- va a entrgarme mi diploma. Frunzo el ceño, trayendo mi caprichosa atencion de vuelta a la tarde que tengo un mano.

-Bien. -Trago nerviosamente.-Tengo algunas preguntas, Sr. Grey.-Acomodoun mechon rebelde de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

-Pense que las trendria -dice, inexpresivo. Se esta riendo de mi. Mis mejillas se calientan al damer cuenta de eso, me enderezo y cuando los hombros en un intento de verme mas alta e intimidante. Presionando el cobon de la grabacion de la grabadora, intento lucir profesional.

-Es usted muy jovel para haber acumulado un imperio asi. ¿A que le debe su exito?

-Lo miro. Su sonrisa es triste, pero luce vagamente decepcionado.

-Los negocios son simpre sobres las presonas, Srta. Steele, y soy muy bueno juzgandolas. Se que las enoja, que las hace prosperar y que no, que las inspira y como incentivarlas. Doy empleo a un equipo exepcional y los recompenso bien.-Hace una pausa y fija una mirada roja en mi- Mi creecia es conseguir el exito en cualquier plan que uno tenga, para convertir uno mismo en el maestro de dicho plan, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada detalle. Trabajo duro, muy duro para hacer eso. Tomo decisiones basadas en la logica y los hechos. Tengo un instinto natural que puede descubrir y nutrir una buena y solida idea y buenas personas. La linea final siempre es reducida a las buenas personas.

-Quiza solo tiene suerte.-Eso no esta en la lista de Hayate, preo el es tan arrogante. Sus ojos destellan momentaneamente, sonprendidos.

-No me adhiero a la suerte o a la oportunidad, Srta. Steele. Entre mas duro trabajo mas suerte parezco tener. Realmente se trata de tener a las peronas correctas en su equipo y dirigir sus energias adecuadamente. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo "El crecimiento y el desarrollo de las personas es la tarea mas importante del liderazgo".

-Suena como un controlador. -Las palabras estan fuera de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

-Oh, practico el control en todas las cosa, Srta. Steel -dice sin rastro de humor en su sanrisa. Lo miro, el sostiene mi mirada firmemente, impertubable. Mi pulso se acelera, y mi care se sonroja de nuevo.

¿Por que tiene un efecto tan desconcertante en mi ? ¿S u abrumadora y atrativa apariencia quizas? ¿La forma en que me mira ? Me gustaria que dejara de hacer eso.

-Ademas, se adquiere un inmenso poder asegurandote a ti mismo en tus fantasias secretas que naciste para controlar las cosas-continua su voz suave.

-¿Siente que tiene un inmenso poder?-Controlador.

-Empleo a alrededor de cuarenta mil personas, Srta. Steele. Eso me da un cierto sentido de responsabilidad... poder, si asi prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no estaba interesado en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y vendo todo, veinte mil personas lucharian para realizar los pagos de su hipoteca despues de aproximadamente un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Estoy pasmada por su falta de humildad.

-¿Y no tiene un comite ante el que responder? -pregunto, disgustada.

-Soy el dueño de mi compañia. No tengo que responder ante in comite. -Levanta una ceja hacia mi. Me sonrojo. Por supuesto, sabia esto si hubiera hecho algo de investigacion. Por Dios, es tan arrogante. Cambio de enfoque.

-¿Y tiene intereses fuera del trabajo?

-Tengo intereses varios, Srta. Steele. -El fantasma de una sonrisa llega a sus labios-. Muy variados. -Y por alguna razon, estoy confundida y acalorada por su firme mirada. Sus ojos estan encendidos con algun pensamiento impio.

-Pero si trabaja tan duramente, ¿que hace para relajarse?

-¿Relajarme? -Sonrie, revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Dejo de respirar. Realmente es guapo. Nadie deberia ser asi de atractivo.

-Bueno, para "relajarme" como usted dice, navego, vuelo, disfruto de varias actividades fisicas. -Se mueve en su silla un hombre muy rico, Srta. Steele y tengo caros e interesantes pasatiempos.

Echo un rapido vitazo a las palabras de Hayate, queriendo salir de este tema.

-Usted invierte en el sector manufacturero. ¿Por que en ese especificamente? -pregunto. ¿Por que me hace sentir incomoda?

-Me gusta construir cosa. Me gusta sader como funcionan, que hacen que se muevan, como construirlas y desmontaelas. Y adoro los barcos. ¿Que puedo decir?

-Eso suena como su corazon hablando en lugar de la logica y los hecos.

Su boca hace una mueca y me mira, evaluandome.

-Posiblemente. Aunque hay gente que dirian que no tengo corazon.

-¿Por que dirian eso?

-Por que me conocen bien.-Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Dirian sus amigos que es facil conocerlo? -Y me arrepiento de la pregunta tan pronto como la digo. No esta en la lista de Hayate.

-Soy una persona muy privada, Srta. Steele. Hago mucho para proteger mi privacidad. No suelo dar entrevistas -termina.

-¿Por que estuvo de acuerdo en hacer esta?

-Porque soy benefactor de la Unoversidad, y a pesar de los intentos, no pude conseguir que la Srta. Kavanagh-Yama me dejara en paz. Acoso y acoso a mi agente de RRPP,y admiro esa clase de tenacidad.

Se lo tenaz que Hayate puede ser. Ese es el por que estoy sentada aqui retorciendome incomodamente bajo su penetrante mirada cuando deberia estar estudiando para los examenes.

-Tambien invierte en tecnologias de cultivo. ¿Por que estan interesado en esta area?

-No podemos comer dinero, Srta. Steele, y hay demasiada gente en este planeta que no tiene suficiente para comer.

-Eso suena muy filantropico. ¿Es algo por lo que se sienta apasionado? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, muy evasivo.

-Es un negocio astuto - murmura, aunque creo que no esta siendo sincero. No tiene sentido... ¿alimentar a los pobres del mundo ? No puedo ver los beneficios financieros de esto, solo la integridad del ideal. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confusa por su actitud.

-¿Tiene una filosofia? Si la tiene, ¿cual es?

-No tengo una filosofia como tal. Quizas un principio rector, el de Carnegi:"El hombre que adquiere la habilidad para asumir plena posesion de su mente puede tomar posesion de todo lo demas a lo que tiene derecho. "Soy muy singular, tenaz. Me gustan el control: se mi mismo y de aquellos a mi alrededor.

-¿Asi que quiere poseer cosas? -Eres un controlador

-Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero si, en pocas palabras, lo hago.

-Suena como el consumidor final.

-Lo soy. -Sonrie, pero no llega a sis ojos. De nuevo esto no concuerda con algien alimentar al mundo, por lo que evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero estoy absolutamente desconcertada en cuanto a lo que es. Solo quiero que esta entrevista termine. Seguramente Hayate tiene suficiente material ahora, ¿no? Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

-Usted fue adoptado. ¿Hasta que punto cree que eso afecto su forma de ser? -Oh, esto es personal. Lo miro, esperando que no este ofendido. Frunce el ceño.

-No tengo modo de saberlo.

-¿Que edad tenia cuando fue adoptado?

Mi interes se ha despertado.

-Ese en un material de resgistro publico, Srta. Steele. -SU tono es severo. Me sonrojo, de nuevo. Mierda. Si, por supuesto: si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, habria hecho alguna investigacion. Avanzo rapidamente.

-Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida familia por su trabajo.

-Esa no es una pregunta. -Es seco.

-Lo siento. -Me retuerzo, y el me hace sentir como si fuera una niña perdida. Lo intento de nuevo-.¿Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo?

-Tengo una familia. Tengo un hermano, una hermana y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesado en extender mi familia mas alla de eso.

-¿Es usted gay, señor Grey?

Inahala fuertemente, y me everguenzo, mortificada. Mierda. ¿Por que no emplee alguna clase de filtro antes de leer esto directamente? ¿Como puedo decirle que solo estoy leyendo las preguntas? ¡Maldita sea Hayate y su curiosidad!

-No Nanoha, no lo soy. -Eleva las cejas, un brillo frio en sus ojos. No perece contento.

-Pido disculpas. Esta umm... escrito aqui. -Es la primera vez que ha dicho mi nombre. Mi pulso se acelera, y mis mejillas estan ardiendo otra vez. Nerviosa, pongo mi cabello suelto detras de la oreja.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Estas no son sus propias preguntas?

La sangre se drena de mi cabeza. Oh no.

-Esto... no. Hayate, la Srta. Kavanagh, compilo las preguntas.

-¿Son compañeras en el periodico estudiantil? -Oh mierda. No tengo nada que ver co el periodico estudiantil. Es su actividad extracurricular, no la mia. Mi cara esta en llamas.

-No. Es mi compañera de habitacion.

Se frota el menton en silenciosa deliberacion, sus ojos rojos evaluandome.

-¿Te ofreciste voluntaria para hacer esta entrevista? -pregunta, su voz martalmente tranquila.

Espera, ¿quien se supone que esta entrevistando a quien? Sus ojos me queman, y estoy obligada a contestar la verdad.

-Estaba obligada. Ella no esta bien.-Mi voz es debil y apenada.

-Eso explica munchas cosas. Llaman a la puerta, y la Rubia Numero Dos estra.

-Señor Grey, perdoneme por interrupir, pero su siguiente reunion es en dos minutos.

-No hemos terminado aqui, Andrea. Por favor cancela mi siguiente reunion.

Andrea duda, mirandolo. Parece perdida. El vuelve la cabeza lentamente para hacerle frente y levanta las cejas. Ella se ruboriza de in color rosa brillante. On bien. No soy solo yo.

-Muy bien, Sr. Grey -murmura, luego sale. El frunce el ceño. y vuelve su atencion se nuevo hacia mi.

-¿Donde estabamos, Srta. Steele?

Oh, estamos de vuelta al "Srta. Steele" ahora

-Por favor nopermita que lo interrumpa.

-Quiero saber acerca de usted. Creo que es lo justo. -Sus ojos rojos estan encendidos con curiosidad. Doble mierda. ¿Adonde va con esto? Situa los codos en los brazos de la silla y junta los dedos frente a su boca. Su boca... distrae muncho. Trago saliva.

-No hay muncho que saber -digo, sonrojadome otra vez.

-¿Cuales con sus planes despues de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros, confundido por su interes. Venir a Seattle con Hayate, encontrar un cuales deberia estar estudiando ahora en lugar, encontrar trabajo. Realmente no he pensado mas alla de mis examenes finales.

-No he hecho planes, Sr. Grey. solo necesito superar mis examenes finales. - Para los cuales deberia estar ahora en lugar de estar sentada en tu grandiosa, ostentosa y esteril oficina, sintiendome icomoda bajo tu penetrante mirada.

-Llevamos a cabo un programa de pasantias excelente aqui- dice tranquilamente. Levanto las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Esta afreciendome un trabajo?

-Oh. Lo tendre en cuenta -murmuro, completamente confundida-. Aunque no estoy segura de encajar aqui.-Oh no. Estoy reflexionando en voz alta ora vez.

-¿Por que dice eso? -Ladea su cabeza a un lado, intrigado, un indicio de sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-Es obvio, ¿no? -Soy descoodinada, desaliñada, y no soy rubia.

-No para mi -mormura. Su mirada es intensa, todo el humor se ha ido, y extraños musculos en lo profundo de mi vientre se aprietan de pronto. Aparto los ojos de su escrutinio y miro ciegamente hacia abajo a mis dedos anudados. ¿Que esta pasando? Tengo que irme, ahora. Me inclino hacia delante para recuperar la grabadora.

-¿Quiere que le enseñe los alrededores? -preguta.

-Estoy segura de que esta demasiado ocupado, Sr. Grey, y tengo que hacer un largo viaje en coche.

-¿Esta conduciendo de vuelta a la WSU en Vancouver? -Suena sorprendido, preocupado incluso. mira hacia fuera por la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover-. Bueno, es mejor que conduzca con cuidado. -Su tono es duro, autoritario. ¿Por que deberia preocuparse?-añade.

-Si señor-respondo, guardando la grabadora en mi cartera. sus ojos se estrechan especulativamente.

-Gracias por la entrevista, Sr Grey.

-El placer ha sido todo mio -dice, educado como siempre.

Cuando me levanto, el se levanta y me tiende la mano.

-Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Srta. Steele. -Y suena como un desafio, o una amenaza, no estoy segura de que. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuando vamos a encotrarnos otra vez? Sacudo su mano una vez mas, asombrada de que esa extraña energia entre nosotros siga ahi. Deben ser mis nervios.

-Sr. Grey. -Asiento nacia el. Moviendose con una agil elegancia atletica hacia la puerta, la abre par en par.

-Solo asegurandome de que llegue a la puerta, Srta, Steele. Me brinda una pequeña sonrisa. Obviamente se esta refiriendo a mi anterior poco elegante estrada a su oficila. Me sonrojo

-Eso es muy considerado, Sr. Grey -digo bruscamente, y su sonrisa se ensancha. Me alegro de que me encuentre entretenida, frunzo el ceño interiormente, caminado hacia el vestibulo. Estoy sorprendida cuando me sigue fuera. Andrea y Olivia alzan la vista, igualmente sorprendidas.

-¿Tiene un abrigo? -pregunta Grey

-Si -Olivia se levanta de un salto y recupera mi chaqueta, la cual le arrebata por Grey antes de que pueda entregarmela. La sostiene y , sintiendome ridiculamente timida, me encojo dentro de ella. Grey situa sus manos por un momento en mis hombros. Jadeo ante el contacto. Si nota mi reaccion, no dice nada. Su largo dedo indece presiona el boton convocando el ascensor, y permanecemos de pie esperando... torpemente por mi parte, friamente deuño de si mismo por la suya. Las puertas se abren, y me apresuro a entrar deseprerada por escapar. Realmente necesito salir de aqui. Cuando me vuelvo para miralo, esta inclinado contra la puerta junto al ascensor con una mano en la pared. Ralmente es muy, muy atractivo. es una distraccion. Sus ardientes ojos rojos me miran

-Nanoha -dice como despedida.

-Fate -respondo. Y gracias a Dios, las puerta se cierran.


End file.
